


Talk Dirty To Me (Alter Arthur x Master)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Talk Dirty To Me (Alter Arthur x Master)

"You aren't nearly wet enough my dear."Arthur whispers in my ear as he pinned me up against the wall, one hand on the wall beside my head as the other traced my inner thigh outside of my leggings. 

 

"Well maybe you just don't do it for me."  I smirk as my eyes close slightly as they meet his.

 

"That's funny.  I was doing it for you last night as I had your hands strapped to the bed with your legs wrapped around my face until you begged for me to fuck you."He bit the sensitive skin behind my ear as his fingers slid between my thighs before they raked down their inside. 

 

Sucking in a breath at the sharp pain I retorted back, "Well that was last night and I've slept since then giving me plenty of time to realize one night was all it was going to be.You can't keep it up long term." 

 

"Oh I can't can I?You sure about that?"Then his hand is in my hair pulling my head back and exposing my neck so he can bite and suck down its length making sure my skin stings with every mark. 

 

"You're all talk Arthur.You're a three pump chump and you know it."A say with a sneer as my heart rate rises and my skin starts tingling. 

 

"You are such a dirty lying bitch."He says before releasing my head and reaching down to rip my leggings off."I'll show that pussy of yours that three is two pumps too many and you should be grateful you get that."He growls before lifting me up and placing me on the side table next to the wall and burying his face between my legs.

 

One hand grips the table edge as the other digs into his silky blonde hair."Fuck Arthur."I whisper as I bite my lip at the feeling of his tongue swirling figure eights up and down my clit. 

 

No one eats me like Arthur.No one fucks me like Arthur.Just enough pain mixed with pleasure.

 

As my climax begins to escalate, his lips move to bite my inner thigh hard enough to cause me to wince a second before two fingers delve into my cavern causing me to gasp and arch into his thrust. 

 

"I'll make you beg for me to penetrate you." 

 

His eyes are sharp, his breathing getting heavier, his voice lower as he looks at my needy expression before slamming his lips into mine as he pumps two then three then two fingers into me. 

 

I wrap my arms around him as I scratch the back of his neck leaving claw marks with my freshly manicured nails.Spreading my legs as far as they can go without causing me to lose my balance I trust him to support me as he violates me. 

 

"Look at how badly you want it.Don't be such a needy slut."He pulls away and says before lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. 

 

I bite his ear, his neck, and his shoulder until he throws me on the bed."Save those lips of yours for my dick because I'm not taking you until I'm good and ready to go. 

 

Sitting up, I kiss him fiercely as my hands yank at his shirt until it is up and over his head. 

 

"You aren't even breaking a sweat.There's no way this is gonna be any good.Why don't you stop half assing and do it right or get the fuck off me."

 

One hand holds him by the neck to me so I can kiss and bite him fiercely while the other reaches down to undo his pants.Once they are undone, he sits up on his knees and I yank them and his boxers past his ass. 

 

As soon as his member releases, I pull my lips from his and bend down running my fingers over its length as my lips press at the tip."Looks like someone else is just as eager."I say before reaching my tongue out to lick the pre-cum off the tip. 

 

Groaning, he tangles his fingers in my hair as he pulls me in, trying to force my lips apart with his tip as it presses against them. 

 

"Open that god damn mouth of yours and suck me you selfish cunt."

 

"What are you my Master now?  Last I checked you were here for my needs not your own."  Grabbing his hand and removing it from my hair, I lean back and lie down slowly, spreading my legs invitingly. 

 

"Heh." He smirks before climbing on top of me, grabbing the back of my head and pulling it to his groin. 

 

"And you call me a selfish bitch." I say in his mind before taking him on in one fluid motion, being careful as I near the base so I can bottom out without gagging. 

 

He gasps and leans his head back as he bites his lower lip.  One arm braces against the headboard as the hand of the othersteadies my head as I grab his ass and dig my nails in.

 

“Fuck.This is almost better than sticking it in your ass.”

 

I smile and hum around his shaft as the back of my mouth sucks hard enough on his tip to create a raw spot, which gains me a sharp intake of breath.

 

I continue stroking him slowly as I change up the friction until I feel his legs begin to shake.Giving one last slowly stroke, I release him and kiss the tip before kneeling and kissing him as my hand continues where my lips left off.

 

Taking the hint, Arthur places his delicate fingers at my clit, returning the favor as we continue our heated make out session. 

 

When we are both seconds away, I push him down and sheath him hard forcing his top to slam into my G-spot while my fingers replace his bro going myself to orgasm with one thrust as promised. 

 

“Guess you couldn’t do it with one thrust after all False King.I had to.”My hand is on his chest and I’m delirious with my receding orgasm as he looks at me with desire. 

 

Without saying a word, he presses me down, flips me over, yanks my ass up and slams into me from behind over and over until he cums. 

 

“Cheeky bitch.Don’t forget it’s my dick not your fingers that got you there.One thrust is one thrust no matter if I or you do it.”

 

Then he collapses to the bed, pulling out before he pulls me to lay on top of him. 

 

No one does it like Alter Arthur and no one ever will. 


End file.
